


New Friends New Ties

by nowimhere



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Crossover, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowimhere/pseuds/nowimhere
Summary: Tsuna and his Familia have finished their years in Namimori Middle school and have been transferred to Karakura High School. They start to notice something weird is going on. A boy in a black shikakusho flying around, not to mention these weird monsters that he and his friends fight. What is going to happen to Tsuna and his Familia, when Reborn decides to tell them that Ichigo and his friends should join the family. And how will Ichigo and his friends react to this?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Letter to Tsuna

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to take my story from Wattpad and put it here (Some of the chapters from the other platform have been combined tho). Each chapter varies in length, but most of the time the chapters are short. Still hope you enjoy tho

Tsuna and his friends have finished their final years of middle school and are looking for a high school, unbeknownst to them with the help of Reborn. They all were walking down the sidewalk in the Namimori shopping district, well, almost all of them. Tsuna took notice of a certain someone not there, "Oy mina, where's Reborn?". And with that scary statement, everyone started to look around. They all had developed a certain fear for the said infant, so they were somewhat scared, to say the least. "Ahi! Tsuna-san, I thought that you had Reborn-chan." "Don't worry Judiame, I'll find him for you!" "Ha ha ha, let's calm down and find him to the EXTREME!!!!" "Shut it turf-top!" "What did you call me tako-head!" "What did you say!" !" As the fight began to break out between the Familia, there was a small presence with the killing intent that could scare the most experienced of the mafia, and it was rapidly rising. When it reached the ones fighting and all those around, they turned to see the small brunette with a sickly-sweet smile looking at them. "Oy mina, how about we stop fighting and look for Reborn? Okay?" the only thing the guardians and company could do was shake their heads in fear. With the exception of Hibari and Mukuro of course, but, they were however surprised by the action of the little sunshine child.

In the distance there was Reborn watching with a smirk, as proud as he was he would never admit it, at least that is what he told himself.

Later, the group finally decided to head to their respective homes. If Reborn was gone, they thought he will come back if he wants to. But still, Tsuna thought to himself, where did that Reborn go to? His instinct was telling him to be wary. Whenever the infant went missing, he would come back with a 'surprise' and no one liked it. He went to check the mail and saw a lone envelope in the box he took out the letter and read who it was addressed to, it was addressed to him. Wait... What?!?!?! "That's right Dame-Tsuna it's for you so why don't you go inside and read it?" Tsuna jumped at the sudden voice with his very girly scream, "Hieee!!! Reborn don't scare me like that! And where were you earlier we were looking for you?" "Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, just go inside and read your letter." With that Tsuna went inside to see his mom making dinner with Futa, Lambo, and I-pin running around laughing. "Ohayo Casa, mina." "Ohyao Tsu-kun" "Tsuna-nii, come play with us!" Tsuna looked at Futa and everyone. "Maybe next time, I have a lot of paperwork to do."Lately Reborn had been piling the paperwork "To make you a better mafia boss of the Vongola Family." That was always his excuse so Tsuna finally let it go. "Oh yeah Casa, I got a letter in the mail today." "Oh? Will you tell me what it says?" she had a look of expectation which made Tsuna wonder what it could be about. "Sure thing." Tsuna looked at the letter it said his name only, so he wondered who it was from. His instinct wasn't going off like when something bad was going to happen, so it should be fine, but, why was he so nervous? It's just a letter, a normal letter with his name and no one else's. Nothing to be nervous about at all. It should be fine, but, why was he so nervous? He opened the letter and saw an invitation? He looked long and hard at the letter and was confused. An invitation? Why do I have an invitation to... He skimmed through the letter and gasped, To a high school?! "Well, Tsu-kun can you tell me what it says?" She was looking eagerly at him. Why does she look so excited is she expecting something? As he was thinking about all the possible reasons of why he was kicked in the head by the small infant. "Reborn what was that for?" he nearly yelled, but, the toddler only said, "Mama asked you to read it to her then you should read it." "Your right. Gomene Casa." He took out the letter and read it.


	2. You too?

It was such a big surprise. When did this happen? He didn't remember applying for this. So many thoughts were racing through his head, so many that his brain wanted to explode. He kept running to the spot that he told his friends to meet up at. When he got there, he saw all of them but, they looked kind of upset. Did they already know? He could tell as he walked up to them that they tried to cover the fact that they looked so depressed. "Ohayo mina, I have something to tell you." They all looked at him with faces that showed pure sadness, he didn't know what to do he couldn't bring himself to tell them.

While Tsuna tried to find a way to tell them without making them feel worse, Yamamato took the opportunity to tell them what had been bothering him. "Well, I have something to say too." He started, "I got a letter in the mail... and it's from a high school." When they heard him say this they all perked up, Tsuna looked happy but also a little confused. "It says that they accepted me into their school, but I don't remember putting in any type of paperwork for a high school at all." He looked as confused as Tsuna and the rest did. Then they all told everyone else that they had that happen to them too. Tsuna decided to ask the one question that would affect the whole conversation and their lives for better or for worse. "Mina?" They all looked at him with a bit of joy now evident in their faces, it made him give a faltering smile for a mere second. "What high school was it that all of you were accepted to?" They looked surprised for a moment, they hadn't thought of which high school it was. They started to look depressed once more and Tsuna regretted asking as soon as they did. "Well, dame-Tsuna to answer your question the high school that all of you are attending is called Karakura High School."

The guardians looked at the adult standing next to them with shock. How could this random person know who they were and what school they were going to? Tsuna perked up and said, "Reborn there you are, I was wondering when you were going to come on out from over there." The guardians all looked between the Tsuna and the supposed Reborn in an adult form. It took them a little longer to comprehend what was going on, but when they did all they could do was stare at Reborn and Tsuna who were talking to each other. Finally, Hibari asked, "Since when have you been an adult?" They all looked at Reborn expectantly. "Well," he started "I can change from an infant to an adult if that's what you're asking." They all looked surprised as he changed to his infant form, "It's just a little easier to stay as an infant because of the acrobaleno curse." When he said that they understood, as much as their brains would let them. They have seen dying will flames, baby hitmen, time travel, this shouldn't be any different from all the other crazy things that they've seen but it's still a little hard to grasp this. Tsuna just stood there giggling at the reactions of his friends, but he tried to hold in his laughter at the expressions of Hibari and Mukuro. The only expression he ever saw them with was either a serious frown or a smug grin. So, to see them surprised was a little funny to him.

Everyone turned to Tsuna who was now no longer just chuckling quietly to himself but, was now laughing very loudly. They all looked at him a little confused as to why he was laughing, did something funny happen? Reborn looked at Tsuna and smiled, he had a good idea of why he was laughing and chuckled at the brunet. They looked at Reborn and asked why Tsuna was laughing so hard. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he wondered if he should tell them why he was laughing. When Tsuna calmed down from his laughing fit Mukuro asked, "Why were you laughing so hard?" Tsuna looked at him then looked away. This was the type of situation Reborn wanted, he then stated out "Tsuna was laughing at you and Hibari." When Reborn said this Hibari and Mukuro turned and glared at Tsuna. Tsuna and the rest of the guardians went pale. 'He's dead' they all thought. Tsuna slowly backed away from the two guardians that he laughed at getting ready to run. Then Mukuro and Hibari attacked Tsuna, he dodged just in time and ran as fast as he could. The two guardians attacking him started to follow him. The rest of the guardians stood there, they knew there was nothing they could do to save him from the wrath of the two monsters. They could only pity him. Reborn stood there proud of his work, this will also count as training for the Vongola boss he smirked. With that everyone decided to try to find Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamato running off first to save their precious leader.


	3. On Their Way

Tsuna was hiding from the two angry guardians, covered in scratches and a couple of bruises. It can't get any worse he thought, he was very wrong. The two guardians ran to the area where he was hiding and attacked. He jumped out of the way and started running again, this went on for several hours and when they were satisfied with their results Hibari and Mukuro went their separate ways leaving a scared Tsuna hiding in a tree.

When Tsuna saw that they left for good he stumbled and fell out of the tree. While he was getting up he saw his two Yamamoto and Gokudera running towards him, he smiled at them and was grateful that they came to help. "Where did they go, are you hurt Judiame?" Gokudera looked at him with a worried expression. Yamamoto had the same look on his face "Are you okay?" Tsuna just smiled and nodded "I'm fine don't worry about it. I only fell out of the tree." They both looked at Tsuna and they could both tell that he was lying, but they shrugged it off knowing he was trying to make them not worry. "Okay, well let's head back," they suggested. Tsuna smiled and agreed, I feel like this is going to be a normal routine for us if we stay here, this might be nice too though. Tsuna was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that they were already back with everyone else and continued to walk past them. When he looked up he saw his friends staring in confusion. "Well everyone we should probably pack our thing and find somewhere to stay while we are at the school." And with that everyone went to their prospective homes.

That night while tsuna was packing his things for his new life his mind began to wonder. What kind of life is walking into? He was slightly nervous seeing as the infant watching him seemed to know something he didn't. Whatever he thought to himself, it will all make sense later anyway. After he finished packing everything he went downstairs to his mother who was packing him a lunch for his trip to a new life. Tsuna approached her and gave her a hug, he stayed there with them and just talked back and forth with her sense it was going to be a long time till he saw her again. Soon after their conversation ended, they went to their rooms and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Tsuna woke up to the sounds of people talking and heading to his room. He jumped up and hid next to the door, not knowing if it was friend or foe. Suddenly the door slammed open hitting him in the face. He fell to the ground in pain and saw a hand extended to him, it was Lambo even though he grew up fast he was still like a child. "Sorry Tsuna, are you okay?" at least he's a bit more polite than his younger years. "Maman said to come and wake you up, but I guess you already are." He looked a little bit excited too. "So what's going on Lambo?" he asked confused as to what it could be this time. "It's a surprise! Maman said to hurry and get dressed, she made some yummy food for breakfast." With that, he jumped out of Tsuna's room and ran downstairs. Wow "He's energetic as ever isn't he Reborn." And once again the toddler was not seen, maybe he was downstairs already he was always up before him anyway.

Tsuna, now dressed went down the stairs to see a house full of people. His friends, some neighbors, and his mother in the center of it all talking to people about how proud she was of her little Tsuna. As embarrassed as he was, he had become used to these situations seeing as how this had become a usual thing. He went up to his friends and began to talk with them all while thinking, oh this is nice, but, how long will it last. After the "party" was over, Tsuna grabbed his bags and said his goodbyes. Nana, Bianchi, Futa, Ipin, and surprisingly enough Lemitsu walked him to the station along with his friends and their parents. They got on the train that was headed to Karakura Town and waved back to their loved ones. Seeing his family cry made Tsuna tear up a little, but he quickly wiped his tears away and looked towards their future, and contemplated what's in store.


	4. The Leaders Meet

While they were on the train Tsuna and his friends talked about their new life at Karakura and they wondered if there was going to be any chance of having their school lives would be affected by the mafia here too. About halfway there most of the guardians had fallen asleep and the rest decided to explore around some of the train cars. They traveled from car to car, from their spot in first class to the cargo car, and after their short-lived exploration, they went back to the dining car for a long-awaited lunch.

After arriving at the dining car they sat down, got some food, and continued talking about their soon approaching new life. But their carefree time was soon interrupted when their train started to shake violently. Tsuna and the now awake guardians looked around to see what the cause was, but to no avail, they couldn't find it. Looking out the window of the dining car they saw a weird monster and were at a loss for words not to mention a little bit scared. After the realization of what they needed to do they quickly sprung into action, running out of the train car they look at the monster face to face and start their attack. Going into his deathperation state Tsuna flew at the creature and gave it a light punch which knocked it off the train with ease, soon after it fell a person wearing a black robe carrying a long sword jumped at the monster and cut the mask. When he did the creature disintegrated and the man ran off without a word. Confused Tsuna and his guardians went back onto the train to the rest of their friends all while trying to find out what happened. The rest of the entire ride was in silence.

After a long train ride from Namimori to Karakura Town Tsuna and his group left the small station asking the occasional passerby for directions trying to find their way to their new school. Good thing they were a day early because they spent the whole day finding the darn school not to mention their boarding houses, but after hours of wandering they finally found the high school. They stood there for a while in silence and anticipation for their new school and it's years to come. They felt a presence close by that made them uneasy but not threatened and from around the corner a small group of five, 'They seem different from everyone else' he was not the only one who thought that the rest of his family (Reborn included) thought the same thing but they didn't think that they were going to cause any problems... Or were they.

"Hey are you the new guys?" the tall male ginger asked. Of course, they were on edge about this man but Tsuna calmly asked "And if we are?". The ginger's serious look turned to a smile, "Then that's great this is Yasutora Sado," he gestured to the tall dark male "Orihime Inoue" he pointed to the taller of the two females, "Rukia Kuchiki" he said to the short female, "Oh yeah and that Ishida." he waved a hand nonchalantly towards the thin man. "Oy Kurosaki! What's with that pitiful introduction" the one called Ishida fussed. "Ah it doesn't matter does it you will probably reintroduce yourself again anyway," he replied with a bored expression. With that Ishida and the so-called Kurosaki started a little fight and complained back and forth trading insults and almost coming to blows. Suddenly Rukia hits both of them on the head yelling "YOU FOOLS!!". Which made Tsuna's group jump a little from the surprise, after that Kurosaki and Ishida were sitting with Rukia scolding them 'She's like a mom' the entire group sweat-dropped at the thought. While that was happening Inoue came up to them and started talking as if nothing happened, "Well we told you our names what are yours?" she asked with a bright smile. Still skeptical of them they looked at each other and suddenly Gokudera burst "So what if you told us your names we still don't know who you guys are or what you want!", Tsuna was grateful for Gokudera especially at times like this. "Oh yeah." The tall ginger came up to them totally ignoring the still scolding Rukia, "We are your temporary borders, it looks like you guys will be staying with us for a while." With that Tsuna and his guardians looked at them in disbelief and a little bit of pitty. "Look if you don't believe us here's the paperwork." Tsuna flinched at the cursed word but took the paper nonetheless, sure enough, it was the proper paperwork. "He's right," Tsuna told the rest of the guardians a little relieved that they found the right people. "... So?" the female ginger peeked out from behind the others, "What are your names?". The group looked at them and introduced themselves by stating the names and pointing as they went along, "This is Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro, Lambo, and this is Reborn." The group of five looked at the last one, "A baby?" surprisingly in unison. Tsuna and his guardian just nodded. The others decided to just shrug it off, others may not know but that is not the weirdest thing they've seen. "By the way," they brought their attention back to the brunette, "You never actually told us your name." "Oh yeah I guess I didn't did I, my name's Kurosaki Ichigo." He smiled and stuck his hand out, Tsuna took his hand and shook it. "It's great to meet you, thanks for taking care of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I've been gone for a while and forgot to update my story, I plan on rewriting it after I publish the whole thing... probably.


End file.
